The Oddball
by thehorde23
Summary: The oddballl, Ponyville's most estranged pony dies, the one that is rumored to have killed his grandfather, the recluse, or the psychopathic gay raper. Rumors spread and stories told, as the case of one pony against his peers. Might include the secret copy of Ghost 101 for Dummies. The one-sided epic of being a ghost, and the oddball. Ignore typos...
1. Oddball

**I don't own MLP, Hasbro does, I just own this OC. That is all, enjoy! :D**

**The Last Time**

I'm not going to bother you with descriptions of me, you wouldn't see me anyways.

Strange memories of the best times I've had in my life. Had being past tense since I'm dead now… it's ok really, it's just that there's no one to talk to. Ever. I remember this one day, the day I died brought me to this strange plane of existence, I call it the .5 life zone. I can remember what must be my mother, the feel of slumbering warmth and fair perfume. I don't remember her face though I wi- I… I wish I did. The memory always brings me comfort, even during my hardest times. I don't think it's strange that I got the shit beaten out of me till' I died.

I was always quite the oddball of my family, the original oddball was my grandfather, Tick-Tock. He would always fix clocks, seclude himself for days until I came to see what he did out of curiosity. He usually slept at his table, snoring. The candle light in the room always made the shadows seem ominous, as the fire always flickered and waved slightly, illuminating the picture of my mother . She died when she gave birth to me, she fell into a coma when she bled too much out of her birth canal and never woke up. Me being the young pony I was then, decided to shake him to wake him up, he opened his eyes slowly as ever.

I waited patiently as his slightly bloodshot eyes focused on me, but there was something different in his eyes this time. Finally in a gravelly voice chiseled by smoking too much in the past he said: "My boy, my time is almost up, this body of mine won't last much longer.", I knew he was talking about death, as he always talked about it. All old people do, it's a natural thing to do when time's running out and you know it. But this was different, this was MY grandfather, the one who usually complained about death, had finally accepted his fate. I began to cry at having to lose someone, I was a kid then.

He didn't go without a lesson though, he told me that the dead never really die, something mysterious is left behind. A mysterious force of nature that conjures up life through death, energy is never truly wasted. He died months later of natural causes in his sleep, the thing is that nobody in my family wanted to bury his body. Burying the body was a sign of respect showing that even after they had died, you cared enough to put it to rest rather then left to rot.

Guess who had to bury him?

If you guess me, that's because I'm the only choice. Because of the hard work at digging through hard clumps and rocks. It became night quickly enough, and the grave was suitable for putting my grandfather's coffin in. I dragged the coffin to the grave, set it in the hole carefully, climbed out, sealed the hole with dirt, and put a gravestone with his name that I chiseled in to top it all off. That in itself took all night and the dark morning hours, the sun started to rise when I finally stopped and checked out the new grave.

It was a beautiful sunrise that morning, I remember it clearly. The pink clouds, the dark sky, and the gold warmth of the sun's rays mixing together to be one relaxing scene, described in one word: Majestic. I kept staring at the sunrise when suddenly somepony sat next to me, it was Tick-Tock looking how he did before he died.

He smiled at me, I shall remember forever the gratitude of his respect for me, the love, and the sense of overwhelming peace. He hugged me and I only leaned against him and relaxed, then just like a dream, it was over. He looked up, I doing the same, and the clouds opened to shine on him, when the clouds passed over the sun again, he was gone.

The graveyard was silent as ever again, I returned home expecting somepony to at least freak out on where the hell I had been, shortly after that was when I first learned that I was the next oddball. It happened at school, rumors spread that I killed Tick-Tock to get my cutie mark which I hadn't noticed was a black coffin with a smiley face in the center. There was nothing I could do about it, ponies never spoke to me, sat with me, or tried to interact with me. I was nothing but a ghost in the winds of a sandstorm, lost in the breeze and had me being alone for the rest of my school years. I was that one teenager nopony wanted to be with, because I was deemed weird, or a recluse, and in one particular case, a psychopathic gay raper.

I learned to deal with it and landed a job at cutting wood. Not the best place to work, I tended to literally bite the dust from the tools I used. I then quit to do something more of my profession, well… it's kind of hard to that when your cutie mark has death all over it. So I joined the Ponyville Cemetery on the edge of the Everfree forest,(you couldn't find it if you tried, loser.) where our services could be used. It was mainly burying coffins and caskets, but some things caught my eye, some rich ponies put jewelry in the coffin. I knew then that grave robbers would try to steal money from dead bodies and use them for whatever purpose they had. I wasn't going to let that happen here, mm-mm.

Then the day I died.

It was late at night, at least 11 or something, I was the only one on the job and there was a storm going on, so I just dozed off in the office. When I… I don't know how to describe it, I just got this feeling that something was wrong and that I had to wake up. So I did and I heard faint screaming, I ran out into the hard winds and pouring rain and looked for whoever was out there. Lightning crackled among the clouds and thunder rumbling, I wanted to go back inside immediately, but then I heard her scream again, filly by the sounds of it.

I ran in her direction when I saw four ponies with cloaks whipping about in the wind surrounding a small filly. I don't remember how she looked, but I do remember seeing their shovels and threatening to hit her with them. I instantly flew into a rage and ran at them, bucking one them in the jaw and dislocating it. He hit the ground unconscious while the others looked at me in surprise, I told the filly to run and to get the guards. They immediately seized me upon saying that, I bucked one off but he got up again the other ponies grabbed me. He bucked me in the chest while the others held my hooves. The pain was just horrible, my chest compressed at the force of the hit and I felt my bones break, my heart skipped a beat, I think.

They then threw me to the ground, while I was in too much pain to do much except put my arms up as they began to beat me with their shovels, driven by the fear of being caught and going on a frenzy. I was too weak, but courageous enough to save the filly and let her escape, that in itself burned a fire in my heart as they began to stop and I started to choke on my own blood. I realized that my organs were mashed up and bleeding, while my bones had broken and fractured in many places. Alas, there was no way that I was going to live without help, and as I lay dying I began to laugh, I honestly don't know why, I think I went insane or something. Heh, insane, fuck that… "Holy shit! Is that the oddball?!, we're fucking screwed. What do we do with him?" one of them asked, panicking. The leader, I think said something like this: "Take his body, we'll hide it." Maybe it was something else...

Then as the cold settled in, the last image I saw was a flash of lightning, and the dark edges at my vision. Then a dark and coldness, I remember re-emerging in a white sand desert, with the ghostly sand in a breeze and the ever shifting landscape. I wandered around for what seemed like days before I finally managed to get back to Ponyville and read the newspapers. I was a dead pony and my killers in prison for life, the filly I saved was in perfect condition, although she was shocked to hear about my death. My name was mentioned a bunch of times. The rest is a blur.

I stood before the gates of a now closed Ponyville Cemetery with the wildlife trickling in every once in a while, my presence scared off predators, it's something that comes with being a ghost, I guess. The place is dead, although the spirits that I can feel lingering here always wander around, they always come back. There's some things I learned about being a ghost. One, I am the oddball, and two, my name is Grave Soul.

The empty void, I hated it, I don't ever want to go there again. Ever. I felt myself adrift, almost like floating in water but there was no ocean before me, no lake, no pond, nothing. The dark and empty void, no light, faint cries of fear echoing, a terror gnawing inside me, reaching deeper and deeper into the recesses of my mind. And maybe my asshole too, just kidding. I woke with a start, in the middle of a desert, you know sand, dunes, and all the things that make a desert not so different from most. This one was different, it was like someone raised the brightness to a goddamn maximum, for this desert looked BLEACHED. One thing I noticed was that I was seeing everything sort of like a fast-forward of a day, except the sun doesn't move. Sandy winds raced by me as I stood up and looked down at the ragged cloak I was apparently wearing. I wrapped the cape around my neck and with some effort around my head. There, now it was a makeshift turban with a shitload of holes and flapping around in thin threads. I looked to the sun, I made a direction that I somehow knew. I had to keep the sun to my left and walked straight ahead as best as I could.

Maybe it was some instinct or something, after hours of walking I heard a roaring from in front of me. I strained my eyes to see, but the dunes along with everything being bleached made it hard to see without blinking every once in a while because of the sand. The roaring was getting closer, and I guess if it was possible that the wind picked up even more. Now straining against the wind even MORE, only to see a dark wall of sand explode into view over the dunes and the winds howled in my ears as I stood there in awe, shock, and total badass-ness at what I was gonna do next in a split-second choice. I ran inside the sandstorm and everything became dark, and my makeshift turban whipped about, the wind seeming to groan and shriek as I gritted my teeth. I don't know how long I was there, but I managed to pull through after falling a lot, slipping in the sand, and just plain getting rolled over by the sandstorm as the winds pushed me backwards. Challenge totally fucking done like the most badass ghost in the world, motherfuckers. In the end, after the sandstorm settled, I found myself in an abandoned village, the only signs of life were the roaches flitting about and their dead brethren lying about in the houses. There was nothing for me here, so I moved on and continued my journey. Another thing I noticed was that the world seemed to have more color and the fast-forward wasn't as bad now, but the sun never moved from its position. How? How is it that the sun never moves, everything here is dead, and that the geography always changes before my own very eyes?

That was a long time ago, I found my way back to Ponyville, and just to find that the inhabitants that I knew were dead except for a Granny Smith. She is pretty old, heh. At least 50 years had passed after a month of walking and things returning to normal. I guess the desert represents the zone of which I cannot tread while Ponyville is the mark of my safety. And it kind of makes sense in a coltish way if I think about it. The thing is that I'm still here, my soul is connected to Ponyville in some way or another, my family is dead. Where are their souls? I don't get it. I can see everyone's souls, I can change appearances, I can teleport, fade out and fade in, become part of a painting or a picture (don't ask.), hell I can even fly and phase through fucking anything! I'm all alone here, there's nothing to do here and I'm sick and tired of this shit when fillies or colts try to summon me by saying my name three times in a mirror. So what the fuck?! It's not like I'm going to die any time soon or just go to heaven like other souls do! I can't take the loneliness anymore, I never had a marefriend, and I'm not gay, it's… just… so… FUCKING FRUSTRATING! I have to calm down, it's not my fault that shit sucked for me all my fucking life… it was a worthless one too, hell I wish something else besides an Earth Pony. Maybe then I could get a REAL JOB working with clouds or the weather. Whatever… I'm just gonna go back to the cemetery and chill out there while I stuff myself full of food that isn't healthy. You know just cause, I'm bored with Ponyville. My name is Grave Soul the 2nd Oddball. That sounds perfect for me… and you'll hear more from me soon. Now go make me a sandwich…

**I hope you readers enjoyed this story, criticism is a real thing guys and girls and there's going to be no real harm between you, the reader and me… So don't start arguments. On the other hand, I'm currently working on the next chapter and it's 1 am in the morning, it's too damn early! XD Please R&R if you just want to… **

**See ya'll later.**

**Grave: Where the hell do you think you're going?**

**Me: To the internet, calm down, you gotta be quiet. It's fucking 1 am in the morning, geez.**

**Grave: I can't sleep anyways, it's not like I can't. **

**Me: You know for a ghost pony, you suck at being a pony.**

**Grave: …**

**Me: It's true…**

**Grave: You're right, I do suck at being a pony, being a ghost is just awesome. (Not really.)**


	2. Findings of a ghost

**I don't own MLP, Hasbro does, I just own this OC. :D**

**Just my luck...**

Like I said last time, I'm not going to bother you with descriptions of myself. You probably wouldn't or can't see me anyways. Even if you're a medium. I'm just in that uh, mode I guess. It's not anything bad, it's just that I don't care 'bout trying to describe myself to the audience anymore. Maybe you will see me describe myself in the future and subtle hints. Anyways, back to my story before I flipped the fuck out. Heh, sorry about that, saying cuss words just come into my speech a lot, and probably won't make very much goddamn sense. See what I did there? All right, all right sorry for stalling, geezus I swear people are so impatient these days.

*Sigh* Anyways back to your bubble of comfort, cause this one is going to be filled with shit I didn't understand yet. Starting now.

I walked around in abandoned houses, not a trace of hunger or thirst for hours. It gave me a sense of strangeness and uncomfortableness at the idea that I probably couldn't eat food or be able to ingest normally. That was what I was mainly worried about, I checked the cupboards looking for any hidden food, the slide-out containers, and even the bathroom. You know, just cause and I was afraid that I was going to pass by something important. There was nothing, no plates, no cups, just elegant but rotting woodwork and frames and once again, more dead roaches on the fucking floor. I tip-(hooved?) around the bodies and made it to the front door without touching the fuckers. I hate roaches, seriously, don't even get me near them, they freak me out because of their sudden movement and the fact that some of them can FLY. Flying roaches? Nope count me out and gone cause I'm already long-gone leaving behind a trail of shit-in-my-outfit-terror. Ok, maybe a little too overboard but that doesn't change my opinion even after I'm dead.

The day was bright as always, the sun having not moved for like what seemed like days. It kind of reminds me of an old fairy tale of the Mare on the Moon, supposedly tried to bring endless night and banish Princess Celestia blah-blah-blah and so forth. So maybe this is where the sun goes when the night takes over or something or is it that just a ghost sort of thing? I honestly thought I was prepared for death, so how did Tick come back so fast? Unless time is irrelevant here, then I could be stuck here for an eternity. I got to go then. I picked up my hole covered beyond repair rag that I used to protect my face from the desert. This time stuffed it in the saddlebag that I had. Wait, saddlebag? Saddlebag! Holy shit of my life! (I don't have a life anymore…) The hell did it come from? Maybe from hell like I just said? Or was it just there for me? Who cares! Free saddlebag madafaka, and a nice leather one too. It's a bit on the heavy side but I can manage, after all I am an Earth pony. The soil of the land runs through my veins! (Not really, just exaggerating.)

Hell, this will help me a lot if I get through this sort-of-now-toned-down desert. Then the wind slowed down to a still strong breeze but not as windy as before. Then the mountains, oh god, I still don't know how to describe it, just all of a sudden like zoomed to me a bit. The desert just like shifted and sand dunes fell and flattened out, the air became cleaner and clearer, the atmosphere now had a natural blue instead of the usual grayish tone. HOLY. SHIT. It still amazes me at how that one experience just like shat an empire on my version of reality. FOREVER. Maybe I should just stick to being criminally insane and laughing it out loud while my mind just goes down in a flaming pile of shit in the darkness of a cave. Even then that's maybe like a sliver of the mind-fuck I experienced. Shit, I'm stalling again, sorry. I'm now in another abandoned village, but seriously when do the villages start getting populated?

My jaw, if it could, would've smacked in to the ground and gone straight to the other side of the world, and eat half of it all in one fell *gulp*. I know I fainted afterwards, cause I remember waking up and it was twilight, and there was something growling at me. Growling? Yes, the beast from hell was upon me. I stood up and looked around, my ears trying to pick out the location of the growling sound, but alas the wind was not on my side this time. I then saw two green glowing eyes peer out at me from inside a building, I immediately backed up, my eyes starting to water in fear. The growling grew louder, as I started taking steps back and turning around to run. I did run anyways, fuck whatever was growling at me! I was running as if all hell and the devil was behind my ass and wanting it, and like heaven was right in fucking front of me. I wasn't going to look back, mm-mm.

Then the loudest rumbling I ever heard, even louder than a thunderclap sounded behind me, the ground raised and fell in a wave of rocky sand, leaving me to fall to the floor as I lost my balance in the air. I picked myself up and made it to a collapsed building on the edge of the desert, I was already about to pass the house when the creature slammed into my side. It knocked the breath out of me, sure, but the real breath-taker was its features. So ugly that not even your mom or your friend's mom could even compare to and win. Even if it their feelings are hurt double-whammy as you called her ugly, and the fact that she lost to an even uglier creature. That makes you the enemy, right? Anyways getting distracted. It looked like a shaved creature, and had a rugged skin and folds everywhere on it's face, neck, body. Imagine a shaved dog with wrinkly skin, and that it has spike's sticking out of it's back, green glow-in-the-dark-eyes, sharp fucking teeth, not that my ass is sharp too, *wink- wink*, crooked too, horrible stench for a breath, and gray moppy hair. Oh and it's as big as a wicker basket. (Pretty damn big here.) It had me pinned against the wall on the side of the house. It started choking me by putting its paws on my face and covering my nostrils and muzzle so I couldn't breathe. I screamed in fear and tried to get it off of me, and I used it arms for leverage. So I swung my lower half of my body into the face of shit-face(Yes, I will call it shit-face from now on.), and gave it him a powerful buck on the jaw. I think I dislocated it too, cause it just went limp and fell on it's side. Upon the shit-face going limp I dropped to the ground once again, and manage to land right this time. I swear that no matter what I did, I couldn't stop shaking and shuddering as I ran away from it.

I made it the rest of the way to the forest, and into the thick foliage of darkening shadows beyond." To hell with it, I just have to run, it's not like I'm going to go hungry anyways. I don't think I can. It's turning to night anyways, gotta keep going, don't stop and never stop unless it's important.", I thought. The trees were nothing to me as I ran through them and weaved around the gnarled roots. Nothing could phase me when I entered "the zone" when I was concentrating hard. This turned out to be pretty useful for doing something for extended periods of time, usually when it required doing some physical labor.

The night was a long one but when the dawn appeared… there's just something about sunrises that just give me hope for living another day. Call it a survival's instinct of seeing another day I guess. I hadn't stopped once when I ran through the forest, hell I wasn't even winded at all, just plain breathing normally like always. I stopped to look around for my surroundings, just to get a feel for the place, something about this forest gave me sense of familiarity… Of course! Holy shit! I'm in the Everfree Forest, what the fuck am I doing here so far from the desert? Maybe the reality warp brought me hell of a lot closer or somethin'. It's good enough for me cause I can see some sunlight out here. And a hut. HUT?! Who the hell lives in the Everfree forest? Unless the pony that lives here is a rapist of some kind. Aw, hell no! Now that's it, I'm not even getting close to that hut with the freaky masks. "Just keep going like nothing even existed, pony.", I murmured to myself. I circled around the hut, until I reached a dirt path that led out of the forest. Finally! Something familiar out here in the forest!

I continued on the direction back home to Ponyville, if it even led me there that is. I walked must've been walking for like an hour in a daze of boredom, until I noticed I was out of the forest. Hey! Everything's back to normal with sky and shit! But what's up with the Ponyville? It's like bigger or something, I can't put my hooves on it. I walked into the market area, or what used to be the market area, that was now filled with house of a design or décor that I'd never seen before. I walked to the front and it appeared to be some bakery of some sort, I don't know what the fuck happened while I was gone, but I think I'm in the wrong town. It doesn't look like Ponyville either, as I explored the outskirts and saw a farm from afar.

I neared the main house when I heard snoring, I looked to the side and saw what looked like old Granny Smith, she should be young! Hory shet!(Yes, Hory shet is the term I used.) Is that Granny Smith? Is she wearing a costume or something? She looks ugly as fuck! Wait a minute… that is her! I'd recognize that mane anywhere! What the fuck is going on?! Geezus, did the whole town just like live on without me for like years in a matter of fuckin' days?! I then heard the sound of hooves on the dirt and turned around to see some orange mare wearing a stetson hat, and all sweaty as hell. But daaaaamn, she was hot! On another topic, maybe I can just like, I don't know introduce myself or something? I walked up to her and placed a hoof on her shoulder, except it went through and dissipated into smoke. I literally just like yelled in fear at the sudden loss of my hoof, but it had already reformed again. The mare all of a sudden turned around with a concerned look on her face.

"Applebloom?... was that you?"

"The fuck? Who's Applebloom?" I thought as I followed the orange mare to wherever she went, calling out the name over and over again. But on the other hoof, I was distracted by her nice flanks. All of a sudden this yellow-ish filly runs right through me and made my legs disappear before they reformed again. And this time, I didn't even care. The yellow filly had orange eyes and a pink bow in her otherwise reddish mane, and she just straight up tried to tackle the orange mare, but since she was so small she only managed to nudge her. The orange mare smiled mischievously and immediately began to tickle Applebloom, and I was just staring like an idiot, maybe cause my family never treated me like that. Then Applebloom had enough and began to tap out and giggling out and crying out loud.

"App!- Apple!- HAHAHA!- Stop it, Applejack! Please!" Appleboom cried out.

I then realized that they had a southern tone to their voices, so that means that they're farmers and they're farming apples. For fuck's sakes, they're even named after apple names, heh. I guess Applejack is like Applebloom's older sister or something. Anyways I think I spent too much time here, I gotta go home.

My home was gone…

My family was gone…

What do I do?

I pulled out the rag from the desert out my saddlebag, found a stand in the late afternoon at the market and grabbed a plank from a long abandoned stand. I tied the rag to the plank, stuck it in the ground where the house used to be. The rag flittered about softly in the wind. I just sat there and stared at it…

The sun set in a rosy aftermath, illuminating everything beautifully with a touch of rosy pink.

I cried by myself…

I don't remember falling asleep…

Maybe, it's just my luck…

My parents are ashes to this soil now…

They died in a fire...

**Me: Dude, that's just depressing.**

**Grave: Wha'ddya expect? A hug? A kiss on the cheek? Of course it's depressing!**

**Me: I second that, but still that sucks shit dude.**

**Grave: You get used to it… sort of.**

**Me: You need a psychiatrist, pony.**

**Grave: Yeah? Well what if the psychiatrist can't see me? Duh, hello! I'm a ghost! Did'ja forget already?**


	3. Cider

**I don't own MLP, Hasbro does, I just own this OC. That is all, enjoy! :D**

_Cider_

_7 months later…_

I took another swig of cider, tipping the bottle up as much as it would go. The smell of alcohol permeated the room, bottles strewn about on the floor, some smashed and others cracked. The liquid ran down the sides of my muzzle as I sighed, satisfied. I was drowsy from the cider taking effect, I burped, then laid back on my bed. I spilled some more cider on the mattress before I put it on the stand beside my bed, then licked my hoof clean of cider. I am no stranger to alcohol, it usually takes about 4 bottles before I start feeling the effect, maybe this is just a stronger cider that I stole from that mare earlier. I closed my eyes for a bit, remembering the memories when I would go to wild parties. I was alone as ever, the usual ponies that talked to me at the parties would be the ponies drunk off their ass, and talking loudly over the music. Sometimes the fags would stare up to me, looking me over for signs of a completely drunk stallion to fuck. I chuckled at one encounter when a drunk stallion went with a gay pony, I remember their conversation. The gay pony was using a falsetto voice to trick him into thinking he was a mare. It didn't take long to convince him either.

Falsetto: "Hey baby, how' bout I show you a good time, hmm?"

Drunkard: "Oh shit… for serious? How about a cheers to losing my virginity, eh?", "Cheers everyone, sheers, sheers, Eeeey cheeser!"

Falsetto: "Alright, let's go you sexy hunk."

_Drags him by the hoof_.

Drunkard: *_Chuckling* _"Awesome, oh fuck!", _he says as he loses balance_.

_Fades out._

I grabbed my bottle and took another sip of cider, but it never came. I looked in the bottle and saw that it was empty.

"Shit, time to grab another." I cursed under my breath.

I rolled over and reached under my bed, popped the lid and took another swig of the strong cider. I coughed as the flavor exploded in my mouth with the strong taste to it. A couple of drops dribbled off my chin, then falling to the stained floor as I continued coughing. I grabbed my bottle took a large gulp, stopped coughing, and breathed in the musty air of my room. "Aw shit there's hair everywhere on the bed, and the floor. I'll clean it up in about, hmm say when I'm finished with this drink." I murmured. Damn, I'm getting tired now. I took a long and large portion of the bottle down my throat in a couple of gulps. I "aahed" when I finished, wiping my muzzle. I then drank the rest of it anyways. I threw the bottle at the trash, but it bounced off the pile of bottles overflowing from it and rolled the rest of the way to the floor, clinking all the while. I scrunched my eyes together, then opened them as I tried to keep myself awake. I didn't even bother to stop drinking, I grabbed another and moved to sit back in my comfy seat.

Continuing the routine as before, I would probably drink til' I passed out. I sighed and laid my head back on the comfy seat. Oh now that's a comfortable position for my neck, I thought. I looked out through the window of my free compartment, seeing the moon in the sky and its glittering stars. Damn, I never really looked at the moon til' now, the sun is usually too bright and it's just a fat-ass star like Princess Celestia, seriously she needs to lay off the goddamn pastries though. They're not healthy, and this alcohol isn't healthy either but it helps deal with my pain. Eh, the parties were wild though, but goddamn those bastards that always kicked me out simply because I was just there. My 'presence' wasn't needed there… it was always about the rumors. Damn those rumors. Damn my family. And damn me for being the center of it all. Fuck my foalhood years, it was so hard for me growing up, just cause I buried my crazy ass grandpa? Fuck that shit! Even though he was the odd one, that title had to be passed to me! There's been so many encounters of bullies during my foalhood at school but only a couple stand out. This one time I was walking to class, when Moneybag and his gang of shits honed in on me, he was the class bully at the time. But damn, he had rich parents, a nice house to live in and all the likes of being rich. So of course, he liked to pick on me because my parents were poor and how he could own them and fuck my sister and all that bullshit. I was having none of that crap that day, seriously. Instead of me listening and pointing out the limitless amount of chinks in his plans to make me seem pathetic, I just finally once and for all punched him in the goddamn face with all my force, little bitch deserved it too. He really needed a lesson in not to fuck with other ponies.

Moneybag's shits looked at me in total fear, and one of them yelled, "Oh crap, he's finally snapped! He's gonna kill us all like he killed his grandpa, run for your lives!", of course me wanting to have a little fun with the losers, commanded them to shut the fuck up or I would slit their throats. I then threatened to rape them and their family if they did not listen to me. Of course that was just for fun, but that was how the other rumor with me being a psychopathic rapist was born. Still, it was totally worth the punch. Nobody messed with me for the rest of that school day. My father received a message from the principal about my little scuffle later that day, he walked in my room with tired eyes. I was nervous, seeing as how I'd never really had a fight before. He looked at the letter and smiled wryly, then he looked at me still smiling that smile. "Good job, Grave. ", and that was all he said before walking out my room. I swear that he had a proud glint in his eye, plus that was the only time he had actually been proud of me. But that didn't last long, and he reverted back to his old way of ignoring me, as usual. I never really begged for attention, it would be worthless to even try at all, so I just stuck to playing with my toys, reading or studying.

But like I stated before, things didn't last long. I took another swig of cider, having nearly emptied 7 bottles of this shit, I was getting tired of the taste. SO I just threw it at the wall. Then I passed out.

_To the couple that lives in the apartment, they had been hearing noises all night long such as bottles smashing, to thing being thrown across the room, beds being moved and sounds of what seemed like a pony was lying down on a creaky bed and places of unusual cold. Plus the stench of alcohol. They had been trying to have sex for months, they knew they probably had a 'poltergeist' in their room,and they tried to ignore it at first but now it was actively creeping them out everyday for two months. At least today seemed to be an exception._

I woke up to a fucking massive hangover, and the damn rays of the late morning sun hurt my eyes and I felt a wave of nausea as I tried to stand up. "Ooooh shit, my fucking head, aw goddamn." I said as I tried to walk and the nausea rose, almost making me throw up. Luckily, I made it to the stall and threw up there, the headache pounding harder each time I retched. I looked in the cabinets for painkillers. Painkillers probably wouldn't kill the headache so I might as well wait it out. Exactly how many bottles left did I have? Probably like one, seriously though I guess that mare I stole the bottles from, must be freaking out over not having any pills. Ooh more cider! Aw, never mind it's empty. Crap I'm out. I laughed, but that was a mistake because my headache flared. I tripped over a bottle of cider that was lying on the floor.

_Everything in the apartment, all the clothes in the drawers, the doors, the tables, and the art had all either moved, flew out of their respective boxes and cabinets, or flat out fell from the walls. The mare indeed after having seen all this, definitely ran out of the room screaming bloody murder,and her coltfriend right behind her with his half shaved mustache and a towel wrapped around him._

I then phased through all the floors of the apartment, it's weird looking but its fun to do. Ugh! Fuck the headache, I'm just gonna go, see y'all later.

**Me: So you got anything to say Grave?**

**Grave: *Puts face in hooves* Ugh, I'm just gonna sleep this shit off, and take a bath afterwards. Damn this headache is killing me man.**

**Me: Yeah, you go do that, and um… I'll just uh, stick around I guess. *awkward laugh***

**Grave: Whatever man, fuck this headache… **


	4. Limbo

**I don't own MLP, Hasbro does, I just own this OC. That is all, enjoy! :D**

_Limbo_

_3 days after the mild hangover._

_Master, I've come forth with grave news… the brothers that you are looking for, well… they're dead._

"_Mm-hmm, so can you bring them to me? Or will I have to kill you and your family for being useless?_

_The stallion that stood before the figure, gulped in a nervous manner as a cold sweat broke out across his forehead."S-sir, I believe they can be retrieved as soon as possible, I'm confident that will be soon."_

"_His eyes glimmer with hope, I wish to break that." The figure thought._

_The figure chuckled darkly, raising his dark gray hoof out towards the servant, the guards rushed in quickly and took hold of him as he screamed and yelled for mercy._

"_Pitiful fool, I don't need his hope, and apparently he wants to live and I can't do that for him. At least not for the servants."_

_I'll make him wish he were dead…_

I was asleep, that much I could tell, because why else would things be so dark right now? Hell, why is it even dark? I've never dreamed some shit like this before and I'm definitely not buzzed. I haven't been drinking since that last mild hangover I had three days ago, apparently I caused a racket in the couples' room. I woke up in the middle of my bed, the stained walls showing off the nastiness of the room. I decided to get the fuck out of there and do some real shit today, so I settled for going outside and doing something. Although, that couple that ran away from this 'haunted' room are being checked for signs of coco-loconess in the head, I still haven't heard any more about them. I chuckled to myself, as the memory was still fresh in my mind. I blew my messy and long mane out of my eyes and focused on getting some goods from the market. By focusing, I mean of stealing of course, I don't give a shit about them and they can't even see me anyways, so I might as well steal. I walked outside, through the crowds, stealing things left and right, an orange there or an apple here. Maybe, some juice and blend. Stuff that helps me feel normal in society, specifically eating daily and eating alone. I even have entire conversations with other ponies, even though they're not paying attention to me. It's all I can do from exploding out in anger towards others, seeing as I have personal issues of being a soul stuck in hell, so fuck off.

Man, if my brother was here… we would totally be pulling pranks on unsuspecting ponies, and seeing this as a dare, we would try to see who could get the most laughs out of each other. Of course we were stupid back then, and we always got in trouble for being 'disrespectful' to others. Other ponies can't take a joke or prank for shit, even if it involves something stupid, like cereal or something. Like I said, can't take a joke or prank for shit. *sigh* Goddamn it… I miss my family and if I could bring them back, I totally would. Even if it meant that I would be ignored all over again. I stopped my thoughts, thinking I felt a pressure in my chest. It was compelling me to follow the tugs on my chest, so I did, I don't even know how or why I'm doing this but bare with me here, ok? Whatever it was, it was getting stronger by the second. So I floated above the heads of other ponies, looking for the source of the chest-tugs, when I finally see it. Or should I say, him?

"_Hmmm, I thought, he would be… I don't know… tougher looking I guess?" I think he's the wrong one, let him run, maybe tell Master that I couldn't find him. "You and your selfish mind, there's no escape from Master, you know that...", I think. All right, It's show-time… ok, all I have to do is send this pony to Limbo and that's it. The rest is done by Master. After all, this pony is just a soul, what harm can he do to me physically?_

He pulls out a knife, embroidered with what looks like images, perhaps a ceremonial blade. But who the hell in the Guard wears that outfit and carries a knife like that around here? Suspicious, I teleport next to him, about to give him a piece of my mind. He yelps and swings at me with the knife, I simply teleport behind him and give him an atomic wedgie with his suit. To all the other ponies, it might seem like he was floating by the bottom of his outfit, I then covered his eyes with the lower part of his outfit and he scrambles madly trying to get it off and shrieking and all that. I laugh at the stupidity of this poor dude, what was he thinking? That he could mess with me? Bitch please, I've met stallions a lot smarter than you, scrub. I kick him in the flanks for extra measure, and he falls on his face, which undoes the wedgie. He immediately gets up, facing me in one smooth motion, damn… nice moves though. I smile at him with a goofy face, he only glares back, the hell is his problem? Can't take a prank, bitch? He then smiles, flips the blade in the air, and launches it at me with a well placed kick. I fly backwards, flailing about, and the pain i-, OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?!

_I look at him at him and he looks at me in shock, his mouth agape. I smile at him, finally, I get to see my family after this little shit is brought to Master. I live another day, die a little more on the inside, but what if Master declines the deal? No, he won't… he promised! I have to see my family…_

The whole knife becomes completely shrouded in black, and it spreads to my shoulder, the cold taking over and the pain going numb, what the hell is this shit? I'm paralyzed, and the blackness covers my eyes. And darkness becomes reality, once again…

_I grabbed the knife, and place it in its sheath, I look around for other ponies watching me. There's only one and she's staring at me. I immediately duck and roll behind a cart, she passes by, I catch sight of her rainbow mane and blue feathers. I then leave the other direction, mingling in with the crowd. That was a close one… at least I get to see my wife and my kids. Oops, time to go... right now. May Celestia forgive me for my sinful deeds._

**Me: Welp… he's not here right now. So… uh bye? I guess?**

**Things are starting to get interesting aren't they? Errand boys on missions, souls sent to Limbo, dark things to come… what do you expect? **

**Have a good summer you all! :D**


	5. The Return

**I don't own MLP, Hasbro does, I just own this OC. That is all, enjoy! :D**

_The triumphant return_

_I felt the spirit vanish, and he was inside me along with his brother… they were both powerful but not powerful enough to escape my grip. Now to other matters, the servant did his job and now he's useless to me. I have what I need, he's useless to me now... I can show him how much. Thoughts of his slaughtered family replays over and over again in my mind. So simple and easy, the blood running down my blade and how they screamed for the help that was to never come, seemed unreal. Almost like a fantasy, but alas the barrel that dripped with bloody limbs next to me was proof that it happened. The look on his face when he comes in… Heh._

Oh sure the last few days have been a bitch, and now this? Have you ever seen one of those movies where the sky is all dark but you still see the ground clearly? It looks like that right now, wind whistling by my ears and the ground is coming closer. I'm totally unprepared for the amount of pain I'm about to go through. Cause I'm a ghost, heh. I don't feel any pain, cause I let it things go through me. And that knife? I didn't react time to let it phase through-. OW! What the fuck?! That actually hurt… and what the hell is that noise? Oh. OH! It's a heart beating. It's not mine either, I'm hearing it coming from everywhere. Am I stuck in someone? No, there's mud here, grass there… unless. Oh no.

Redwood's POV

Oh great, now my brother is stuck here, on the other hand I could use some help. I'm checking out the abandoned house in Manehattan and the next thing I know is BAM! And I just wake up in this dark place. Great, right? Yeah, well now I'm stuck here and in some serious shit. What do I mean by serious shit? I'm fighting zombies, or lost souls as they are. The just look like zombies, and they're rising out of the black lake and just keep coming. I'm starting to think it'll never end. Come on Grave get here fast, I can't hold them off for much more longer. I'm running low on energy.

Grave's POV

Who the fuck is that? Is that? It is! What the hell is Redwood doing here? Holy shit. Are those zombies? Dude, nice. Now I can really help, aim for the head right? Now that's a shitload of zombies, maybe I can? Yeah I should, he looks tired. Hell, I'm already doin' it. And, BOO-HOO-HOOM! Woo! He went down hard. What's that? More for me? I gladly accept! Left. Right. Buck. Ooh, two at once, hell yeah. "Oh shit, where'd you come from nasty ass? Hey! No biting me asshole! You want some too? Goddamn, he flew!" Go low! Spin and jump! And a nice spin kick to the hea-. Oh shit! Her head came off! Wow, she was the last one.

Being a ghost, I can do flying spin kicks while keeping my momentum alive. It adds for good flow for continuous attacks. Besides, it looks cool.

Redwood's POV

Wow, Grave really improved on fighting. I only taught him on the basics of martial arts. Only blocking and dodging. His moves are fluid, and that's hard to master. At least he's still standing, cause I can't drag him. Heh, he's punting the head into the lake. Now it's time to move and get the hell out of this hellhole of the Void. I'm just glad he's still here with me, and that's all that matters. So long as we keep ourselves out of harm's way, we'll be fine. But whomever has us trapped here, is gonna get an ass kicking they'll wish they never had. I swear if it's that crazy dude again, I'm gonna have to... I don't know what I'll do honestly. Let me hope it's the right thing to do.

Grave's POV

Redwood hasn't said anything since we left the zombies behind a couple of hours ago, I wonder what he's thinking about. We have to get out of here though, I feel like we're being watched. I do know we're in someone's mind so there's gotta be exit somewhere. Whoa, is that the exit? The exit is a black door outlined with a soft white glow. How do I know it's an exit? Cause it says so right there in big green letters. Wow, this door is pretty neat and all. I turned the knob and tried to open it and nothing happened, not even pushing against it helped the door budge at all. "What the hell, why won't the door open?"

I asked for Redwood's explanation, "Because, whoever's mind were stuck in doesn't want us to come out and is using magic to enforce the barriers of this mind. So that means that we have to wait for him or her to get distracted. The light should fade to show that him or her is distracted."

Hmm, that's pretty straightforward, but there's magic for the mind? Now I can't get out here and I can't do anything about it. Redwood looked at me and said, "We can do something about it. We wait.", of course he would say that.

"But I don't want to wait, dammit. I need to get out of heeere.", I complained.

"Shut up, Grave!"

"Jeez you don't have to yell, Redwood."

_Ah, he's finally here. Time for his present, I hope he'll like it. Look at him, shaking with excitement, and he's ready for his surprise. For what, death? No, he's excited to meet his own pain. Time to show him his usefulness. Oh, he didn't like it? Too bad, I really did, I thought he would really like it. What is that? What's going on? Oh no, the brothers! They've escaped my grip! Where are they?! I need their powers for my taking!_

**I literally have nothing to say right now. So continue on with your lives.**

**Grave: I'm finally back! And ready to kick some more ass!**

**Me: Um, dude can you wait for the next chapter to do that?**

**Grave: Hardly!**

**Me: Good enough for me.**


End file.
